


Devil Wishes

by DevilWishes



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU Demons, Blood and Gore, Demonic Possession, Demons, F/M, Hinata badass af, Hinata is a thing, I went for it, Oral Sex, Romance, Sasuke in love with his woman, Smut, a bit OOC, demon sasuke, human hinata, sasuhina - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilWishes/pseuds/DevilWishes
Summary: Coming from a family that once had a strong connection to the supernatural, Hinata becomes the Empress of what was once a powerful empire. When everything starts to crumble and the fate that awaits her is too cruel, she refuses to accept it and ends up finding her way out in an intense pair of red eyes.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Devil Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> English it's not my first language. So, sorry for all mistakes.
> 
> +18 for smut and gore.
> 
> Good reading.

**DEVIL WISHES**

Centuries ago, when offerings and rituals were still part of the culture of the Norian Empire, the Hyuuga clan was known for their strong connection with the supernatural. Their members were largely responsible for keeping the gods satisfied and ensuring the Empire's prosperity and security.

Norian was the most powerful kingdom on the continent, known for its abundant wealth and beauty, in addition to the immense vineyards that produced the best wines; and its extremely tasty local cuisine. The Empire was unbeatable and had been in front of any existing people for many years. People used to say that all this was the result of the great devotion of the Hyuuga, who guaranteed the satisfaction of the gods.

For a long time, the secret rituals of the clan were passed on from generation to generation, which needed to be done with great care, and above all, with faith. In addition to being known for their strong bloodline, the Hyuugas had a peculiar characteristic that could not be overlooked by anyone: incredibly pearly eyes. The most powerful members were granted the power of vision, which helped the kingdom mainly in wars.

Until after long being just a clan of advisers to the Emperor, the Hyuuga finally ascended the throne. Filled with pride and immersed in the hysteria of power, they left behind an age-old tradition, daring to underestimate the power of the entities and gods whom they have worshiped for centuries.

They thought they would remain safe; they just couldn't imagine that the wrath of the _gods_ could be more furious than anything else.

⚸

The rainy day announced a storm that would not take long to spread through the Empire. For some, this was an omen of the gods about something terrible coming, since in all the other years this was followed by bad news. For others, it was just a good opportunity to take advantage of people's fear and loot as much as possible.

The Norian Empire, which had once been known for its vast prosperity, was now dominated by war. Most of it had become a bloody field of struggle against the Khadour Kingdom, which was trying to dominate the territory at any cost. Emperor Naruto Uzumaki's efforts for a peace agreement had been in vain and the war continued, totally rampant. Unlike Naruto, King Toneri was not at all interested in ending the war, all he wanted was more power and expand his territory.

Hunger and misery spread to the Norian people, who could no longer endure the seven years of war that seemed to never end. The people suffered and it would be a matter of time before the Empire succumbed to Toneri and it was practically wiped out of the map.

In the security of the most beautiful castle on the continent, Empress Hinata was discreetly observing, sitting at the table, the last plan of attack that her husband made with the leader of intelligence and war tactics, Shikamaru Nara. She kept quiet, not saying a word, which would easily be mistaken for disinterest or even ignorance. What most of them did not know was that hardly anything went unnoticed by the pearly eyes.

Hinata Uzumaki, who once belonged to the extinct Hyuuga clan, was an Empress loved and respected for her kindness and beauty. She was known for her immense heart, which, since before the war, insisted on walking among the people and taking care of them in the best possible way. Now, none of that mattered, because while she was still inside with the court, drinking mulled wine and eating lamb roast, the people there were perishing.

“This will be our last chance,” Shikamaru declared in a very serious tone. “The ration of our army is at an end and we cannot take more than one attack; if we lose and fall into a siege, it's over.”

“Our informant guaranteed that Toneri's troops will be above the river, heading east. He's already close by, we must stop him before it's too late. Whatever it takes.” Naruto’s blue eyes moved towards his wife for only a few seconds; Hinata held his gaze for a little while, then turned to her own hands. “I will be on the front line this time, to guarantee the morale of our men.”

“This is very dangerous,” Shikamaru warned, also passing his eyes briefly on Hinata, only to see her silent reaction when she gets up from the chair and walks out the door. “You are the Emperor, you cannot put yourself at risk that way! We will not be able to guarantee your safety, you know that!”

“I know! But I can't stand here while my men are dying. I want to be there for them!” Naruto placed both hands on the table with more force than necessary, making the objects on top of it swing. In a lower tone, clenching his fists, he continued, “Toneri won't stop for anything, and he... He's obsessed with Hinata. I can't let him get his hands on her.”

That was enough for Nara to say no more. He knew how much his Emperor was in love with Hinata. To imagine her falling into the cruel hands of an oppressive king like Toneri must have been too much, even for him. In the end, the general just nodded slowly and they reviewed the plan again on that cold September night.

⚸

It took Hinata an effort not to let the tears run down her pretty face. She walked quickly through the dimly lit corridors until she stopped at a stone staircase that led to a kind of stinking and dark cellar. The Empress contained the urge to take a deep breath and, still in the dark, felt the icy wall gently with her fingertips, looking for a discreet crack that she knew existed there. As soon as she found it, she inserted two fingers and pushed; which caused a secret passage to open, dust floating in the air.

The ex-Hyuuga waved her hand to brush the dust particles away from her face and then entered the secret enclosure, the heavy stone door closing behind her as soon as she was inside. The incense burned, which made the aroma of the place much more pleasant; the lighting consisted of the thick candles that were distributed on the floor and shelves — and still in them were several glass jars with liquids unknown to anyone else. That place would be considered creepy, even bizarre, but not for her.

This was her secret place, which she used to practice the secret rituals of Hyuuga clan that could be lost in the time. Before being handed over to Naruto, her only family was Neji; her parents and uncles had died of an unknown illness, Hanabi — who was her younger sister — died in the midst of one of the countless wars fought over the decades. There was only the two left and Neji started to teach her about the ancestral traditions of the Hyuuga clan and the whole family history up to that point.

The clan was plagued by a kind of curse, which caused its members to always die of strange and unexplained causes. With the exception of Hanabi, everyone had died in strange ways, “accidents”, unknown diseases, which no one could explain the cause, with unusual symptoms.

“Many centuries ago, our clan had a strong connection with the supernatural, we were responsible for making offerings to the gods and, in return, they made our Empire prosper. To the wisest and purest of us the gift of vision was given, to the strongest to the extraordinary ability to fight,” Neji had counted on extending the long scrolls with detailed drawings painted in colored ink on the table. “We were a mystical clan, full of glory and wisdom.”

“What happened?” Hinata wanted to know, curious, her pearly eyes were too attentive on her cousin, who had smiled at her affectionately.

“We succumbed to greed. Power blinded our ancestors and they stopped making offerings, stopped dedicating themselves to the gods and thought there would be no consequences. But this generated a deep disaffection with the gods, who cast a curse on our clan. We carry the weight of death more than anyone and there is only one way to undo the curse.”

“How?” She still remembered how a terrible shiver went through her spine.

“We must ask the gods for forgiveness and go back to doing the rituals. It may seem simple, but the truth is that it is very complicated. When the teachings were passed on from generation to generation, training started from a child, because everything needed to be perfect. It required a lot of dedication, so much so that priests were chosen long before birth. The power of vision made it possible for us to choose the best among the lineage.”

“So, you mean we're all going to die?” She asked, eyes wide, startled by the possibility. There was only her and Neji left, if they died, what would become of the Hyuuga clan? Did it disappear in time like dust?

“Eventually, Hinata,” Neji admitted with regret. “I think it's inevitable, we can't fight fate. In the end, all we have are these ancient scrolls and our own faith.”

Unlike her cousin, Hinata refused to accept such a fate. Since that day, she had started to read the scrolls and tried to learn every ritual she could. If she managed to please the gods again, in addition to saving her clan, she could still make Norian return to the prosperous and feared Empire that it once was.

Unfortunately, Neji fell ill and died a few years later and Hinata was the last Hyuuga. She knew what that meant, the curse was real and her days were numbered. She always wondered how long she would have. Despite the pain of the loss, she never stopped studying the family scrolls, she still had a lot of hope; now that she was alone and no longer welcomed her home, she had to do it all in hiding, because the Norians repudiated the mystic, had dubbed witchcraft and forgot the strong roots that had once helped the Empire to grow.

After her cousin's death, she was taken care of by the Uzumaki royal family and as soon as she turned sixteen, her hand was handed over to the future heir to the throne, Naruto. Hinata had become a beautiful woman: with her long, bluish-black hair that fell to the beginning of her waist, her pale skin with the texture of peach, her fleshy lips, small and reddish. Her slim body had gained sinuous curves, full breasts and plump thighs. And her exotic, large eyes, which resembled two shiny pearls, looked even more exuberant.

She was simply charming. There was more than one reason why Naruto was madly in love with her besides her beauty. And Hinata admired him more than anything. Then, when he told her that he intended to go to the front line, putting himself in unnecessary danger, it was as if her heart had sunk in her chest.

“You know that doing this is careless. You can die!” she exclaimed the night before, nervous, getting up from the double bed. He had been very smart to give that news at the time, but Naruto really wasn't prepared for that reaction.

“My men need me!” Naruto insisted and tried to hold her face in his callused hands by the constant use of the sword.

“I need you too!” Hinata countered, disentangling herself from his touch. Her cheeks were red, and it wasn't from pleasure. “The Empire too!”

Naruto swallowed hard and closed his eyes for a few seconds. He had to hold himself up so he wouldn't take his thumb over the bridge of his nose and squeeze there, he didn't want to denounce his nervousness. He couldn't bear to have to lie to her about his motivations, but there was no other way, since he didn't want to scare her with Toneri's unsubstantiated threats.

A week before, a crow had brought a letter, Otsutsuki had been very clear about his cruel and absurd intentions when he won the war. Among them, he wished to take Hinata as wife at all costs, and it could be said that the king was not known as one of the most benevolent, especially when it came to women. It was rumored that his previous wives were nothing but objects in his hands and that they died being made of sex slaves.

The Emperor could never allow something like this to happen to Hinata. He would go to the front line, kill Toneri with his bare hands and ensure that his wife and empire were safe.

“I must go, my love,” Naruto insisted, this time, managing to stop Hinata stop pacing inside the room. He held her gently by the arms, her eyes were full of tears. He hated being the cause of her suffering. “I know you're scared, but I promise it will be all right. I will come back alive and our house will be free from war.”

"You can't promise me that," she whispered, a single tear streaming down her face to her lips. “You know you can't.”

Naruto shook his head negatively and wiped away the other tears that ran down her round, red cheeks with his thumbs. He kept his hands there, looking at her deeply, with so much love and devotion, then lowering his face towards her and taking her lips with affection in a chaste and passionate kiss. He kissed her on the corner of the mouth, on the cheeks, on the eyelids, and when he took the distance again, he said:

“It's the only way. We'll be fine, I'll come back to you.” And although he seemed very sincere in her words, Hinata's heart was unable to rest.

Hearing him talk about it out loud again brought all the bad feelings back and she could hardly bear to think about it again. The night before, she had a disturbed night of sleep, in which she had a nightmare that made her wake up in a cold and shivering sweat. In it, several macabre hands emerged from the shadows and clutched her tightly, preventing her from going into the light. She could remember the disturbing sensation of orbs that danced between onyx and red staring at her from a point in the darkness.

Just remembering, all the hairs on her body were tangled up in an uncomfortable way. She shook her head to get rid of those thoughts, there was another reason to be in that room, which had become her refuge in times of sadness and despair. Being there made her feel less helpless in the face of the whole situation.

Then, Hinata removed one of the countless parchments that were hidden under a stone slab, sat down with her legs crossed in the middle of the room and gently unrolled the lambskin. She ran her fingers carefully over the folded ends, feeling the texture of the parchment, the candlelight flickered and the aroma of incense rose, dancing all over the place. She took a deep breath when she read the first inscriptions at the top; everything was written in a very old and secret language, made for only the Hyuuga to decipher. Neji taught her a little and she learned the rest on her own with a little help from old books that she found buried in the back of her old house.

It was the first time that she had read something about invoking an entity. In addition to the well-outlined letters, there was also a drawing in the middle of it, it appeared to be an ordinary man, but there were horns on its head, which bent back and curled at the ends, similar to the horns of a goat. There was no drawn face, although two red spheres had been painted in the place that should have been his eyes.

Again, Hinata felt a shiver go through her whole body and, suddenly, felt her throat go dry. The pearly eyes looked at a specific phrase before the drawing, which said:

_That entity can grant any wish, but we only invoke it as a last resort. The price in exchange may be too high._

She found herself intrigued. She had already seen other scrolls on other entities, but none were like the one that was spread out in front of her. Even, she could feel an almost predatory aura just to touch it. It looked very special and dangerous. Hinata tried to read the rest, but most of it was blurred and the only thing visible besides the drawing and the phrase in red, was the invocation ritual.

Hinata bit her lower lip, wondering how much human blood was needed to perform the ritual. But before she got too caught up in thought, she heard the sound of footsteps close to where she was and held her breath for an instant.

“Where did she get in?” She managed to hear Naruto's voice, a little distant. He did not know that she hid to do this type of study, she never told him for fear of his reaction, mainly because of the Norians' rejection of the matter. “Hinata?”

The Empress waited for him to walk away and a few more minutes before she folded the parchment again and placed it carefully under the stone plate. Only after she left her hiding place and headed for her rooms, where she knew Naruto would be waiting for her.

⚸

At the top of the highest tower in the castle, Hinata watched in horror as the fire devastated the lands of the Empire. From there, she could smell the putrid odor of meat being burned and when she closed her eyes, she swore she heard the desperate screams of her people. The sky was covered with dark smoke along with clouds that heralded a fierce storm.

If Toneri's army was there, it meant that Naruto was dead. It would be a matter of time before the enemy troops arrived at the castle and she doubted that a few pairs of soldiers would be able to stop them. The peasants still struggled and resisted, trying to defend what little they had. Hinata knew what her destiny would be when the king arrived there.

Unlike what Naruto thought, she well knew of King Toneri's intentions. She had seen the threatening letter he sent, in which he promised to take her as his wife, even if it was by force and that she would have his children. Her husband was dead, she no longer had his family and children. The court was a ready joke, only interested in gaining more power and looking for the chance to one day rise to the throne, which meant she had no friends there either.

Perhaps Neji was right from the start: there was no way to fight against fate.

Watching the first drops of rain fall, Hinata raised her face to the sky and let herself get wet. Her trembling lips weren't cold, and it took her more than a minute to realize that she didn't want to end like that. Although the pain of loss — again — was too big, it was not what she wanted for herself. The dress she wore looked even heavier now that it was wet with rain, and she held her skirt tightly as she turned and ran down the long dark stone stairs.

She knew where she was supposed to go, maybe she always did.

Her refuge, her hiding place.

Not caring if anyone saw her, Hinata pushed her fingers through the crack that opened the door and as soon as she entered, she closed it. Her wet hair was pinned to her face and she had to make a lot of effort not to break down in tears — crying wouldn't do any good, so she was strong not to do that at the moment — and then looked for what she wanted under the stone plate.

She unrolled the parchment less carefully this time and read the instructions for the invocation ritual in a low voice. Her breathing started to get heavier and Hinata closed her eyes tightly, trying not to have a nervous breakdown. When she opened them again, there was an unbeatable determination on her angelic face. She got up and started to take off her dress in a hurry, getting rid of the heavy, wet fabric, she also took off her boots, the nakedness embraced her and she shivered with the cold.

Her long hair fell in cascades to the end of her waist and she hugged her body before walking to the table and taking the dagger out of an ornate box. She brought her hair forward and held it close to the ends, where she cut some strands and made a circle as best she could with them. Then she closed her eyes again to make a deep cut on her palm; she held back a groan of pain and let it out through her mouth. With blood dripping in abundance, Hinata carefully drew the symbols on the parchment inside the circle, her skin was burning and the adrenaline was so high that her ears were ringing.

When she finished drawing everything, she looked for the large, thick glass container on the shelf containing lamb's blood and returned to the center of the circle. She stood there and took another deep breath, once, twice, three times. She only afterwards began to utter the sacred words of the ritual at the same time as she opened the container and spilled the blood over her head, her entire body being filled with red, her hair nailing to her skin. As she uttered the words, the light from the candles flickered even more and Hinata felt something cold in her stomach rise up her abdomen until it reached her chest and then spread across the rest of her body to her fingertips.

Even so, the Empress did not stop the ritual, she continued to say the words at the same time as other strange sensations hit her. Something hot was coming towards her neck and she swore she could feel an insistent squeeze on the side of her body, joining at her waist on both sides; she opened her eyes when she was finished and the candles were all out, the room engulfed in complete darkness.

So, hadn't it worked?

Hinata stood, waiting, the sound of her breathless breathing was the only one in the room, her ears still ringing and the cold, warm feeling was gone.

“It's been a long time since I saw one of you.” A deep, husky voice came. An intense shiver went through her body. Until she finally saw it, the pair of red eyes in the darkness, so alive, predatory. There was a heavy irony when he continued, “I thought the Hyuuga had abandoned the life of offerings.”

“I-I,” Hinata stammered nervously, it seemed that her limbs had turned to stone and she could barely move. “I have a request.”

“Of course you have.” His voice rippled dangerously until it reached her ears. Only one candle lit itself and she could see him a little better. His hair was dark and spiky in several directions, his skin was as pale as or hers, the outline of his jaw was just perfect; a sarcastic smile danced across his thin lips where he slowly ran his tongue. His nose was small and sharp, his cheekbones high, his thin eyebrows were also perfect. There were no horns. “But why would I help a member of a clan that has disowned ancient traditions? That abandoned us, thinking there would be no consequences?”

Hinata was distracted by the red and intense look and slowly shook her head to regain her senses. The fear was still there, wanting to take over her muscles and thoughts. She opened and closed her mouth more than a couple of times, no sound came out, until she sucked in a breath to finally say in one breath only,

“I am willing to pay any price, as long as you give me what I want.”

That was more than enough to get his attention. Unlike before, he opened a smile that showed his teeth white and perfectly aligned. The rest of the candles were lit and it was only then that the Empress saw that the entity was as naked as she was. She would have closed her eyes, but failed, completely mesmerized. She swallowed with difficulty, saliva seeming to rip her throat.

He approached still smiling and was so close that if she moved just another inch, her bodies would be touching. He was several inches taller than her and she had to lift her head to continue to stare at him. His fingers tangled in a luscious lock of her hair and he lowered his face towards her slowly; with the tip of his tongue, he licked her hot cheek to the corner of her lips, then licked his lips. Hinata shivered, however, she was no longer cold.

“Hmm. I liked you,” he said the words in the same way that a poet recited verses. “I don’t remember anyone who has looked me in the eye as long as you are doing now.” He held her chin with his fingertips, pulling her towards him, until her bodies are glued together. “Any price?”

"Any," she said in a shaky whisper, her entire body screaming and reacting violently around him in a way she had never seen before.

“Well, Hinata Hyuuga, tell me what you want, anything,” he said, his hands going down the side of her body until they fit her waist. Just as she felt before.

“I want the war to end once and for all and for Norian to continue standing and prosper again, with King Toneri out of here.”

“Do you want him dead?” he asked, his two thumbs circled the bare skin of her stomach.

"I do," she said after hesitating for a few seconds.

“And you want to remain the Empress of that empire?”

“No need, as long as it becomes what it once was.”

He broke into another smile.

"I really liked you, so I'm going to give you that last part of a gift," he said. “Let's seal our contract.”

The Empress didn't quite understand what he meant by contract, but she just nodded, still a little dizzy from his touch on her skin. He bent down towards her again and wrapped his arm around her, keeping her dangerously glued to him; only to then take her lips voraciously, his moist tongue enveloping hers and playing. The horns started to come out of two points on his head, twisting big to the back until they curled at the ends. The touch became more persistent and hotter, Hinata let out a muffled moan when she felt her lower belly burn in a pleasant way.

When he pulled away from her, a trickle of saliva got between them and he licked her lips for a long time.

“Now you are my Hinata Hyuuga,” he declared, his deep voice dancing between her ears. “You will sleep now, but you don’t’ need to be afraid, when you wake up, everything will be the way it should.”

“What...” she tried to start, feeling a heavy drowsiness take hold of her, she could barely keep her eyes open. With difficulty, she managed to finish, “What is your name?”

“Sasuke Uchiha.” It was the last thing Hinata heard before pass out completely.

⚸

The sharp shrieking of the crow heralded the arrival of night. The wolves that lurked there, howled when the thick, dark clouds gave way to the full moon, which lit up the sky and the gigantic royal castle.

Long, red curtains covered the huge windows, preventing the moonlight from entering; the chandeliers remained lit, just so as not to leave the room completely dark.

Hinata Hyuuga, the Empress of Norian, continued to sit at the dinner table, alone, while she sipped the hot wine. She had never been much to drink, even when her husband was alive; but she enjoyed the taste of fermented grapes after a stressful day.

As protector of her empire, she needed to attend numerous meetings, to resolve economic problems, to talk about the food crop. They said that she should remarry, since Emperor Naruto had died in combat before they conceived an heir. Hinata was the only Empress in the history of that kingdom, who remained in power, even without remarrying, without children; she was the only one who hadn't taken the throne from her.

They called her the Empress of Light and she became even better known across the continent when she killed the ruthless King Toneri with her bare hands when he invaded her empire. Because of it, Norian had ceased to be a war camp and contained Khadour's latest advance, which enabled a counterattack and made the lands of the vanquished kingdom now belong to the Norians.

Seven years since Naruto's death, seven years since Norian had risen to become the strongest and most prosperous Empire on the continent. The people had begun to believe that a kind of blessing had fallen on them because of Hinata, who with her beauty, devotion and kindness touch the god’s heart and they brought peace to them. The myth has gained strength over the years,

The court said that she should remarry, have heirs to ensure that the Empire remained safe and growing. Except that Hinata didn't really want to get married again, she was comfortable alone — or almost so — and it would stay that way as long as possible. People thought she was too gracious and sweet, and yet they respected her above anything else. Her word was law.

Hinata sighed; she had hardly touched the food, although it was her favorite dish: roasted lamb. She had been without appetite for the past few days. Gently, she asked a maid to clear the table and divide the food among the other servants, so as not to have any kind of waste.

As soon as she got up, the skirt of the dress, which was black and made of the purest silk, slid down her legs to the floor. The color contrasted with her pale skin, and the torso, which was covered in a discreet red corset, made her curves even more pronounced. The black crown was still on her head, and it looked like it was made just for her. Her bluish-black hair fell in waves to the end of her back.

She walked through the dimly lit corridors, intending to get to her rooms. She already knew that path so well that she could do it with her eyes closed, immersed in the darkness. She smiled a little when she reached the room and pushed the door slowly. She was not surprised when she realized that darkness was also prevalent there. She had learned to appreciate that over time. When she was a child, she feared the dark more than anything, but now she saw it as her greatest and best refuge.

She entered.

The wind came in through the open window and slammed the door. Hinata remained standing there and took a deep breath. It didn't take long for the black shape to materialize in the middle of the room, transforming itself into a perfect man. The red eyes turned to her, and a small smile broke out on his lips. It was always impressive how he managed to look so elegant in the mundane clothes of humans: the light brown tunic with long sleeves, with a small opening at the neck, the dark pants and the long cloak that went down to the feet, with the ornate edges in neatness. seams made of golden threads

“Sasuke,” Hinata whispered a cordial greeting that she knew was unnecessary.

Silence. His orbs stayed with her for longer than would be considered polite, yet without saying a word. Sasuke analyzed her clinically, already knowing something was wrong; after all, now her soul belonged to him. He knew her well.

Hinata sustained the red gaze. Since they had met, she had a habit of being attracted to his eyes, it was almost as if only with that, Sasuke could see absolutely everything about her, and well, it was not a lie at all. Because of him, she now knew much more about her clan's true origins. The Hyuuga were not devotees nor did they make offerings to gods, quite the contrary, they made pacts with demons.

Most agreed with lesser demons who could grant lesser wishes ranging from simple things like requests for the family to exacerbated wealth. The Uchiha were the highest demon caste and were able to fulfill almost any request and that was the biggest reason that their price was too high for anyone to want to pay; only someone very, very desperate turned to them: as Hinata had done.

"You look worried," he pointed out as he started walking through the dark room, then slowly lighting the chandeliers on the walls, one by one.

Hyuuga left the door when the room was already fully lit; Sasuke closed the window and the curtains, waiting for her to start talking.

“The court is pressing me to marry, they think it is a matter of time before another kingdom comes to attack us, because I am an Empress without _heirs_ ” she stressed the last part. “And because of that, I will need to receive some suitors.”

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, which made her shiver slightly. Without saying anything, the demon approached her and started with the familiar process: he took the crown from her head and placed it on top of a furniture near the bed. He went around her and his experienced fingers wrapped around the strings that tightened the corset and started to loosen them, one by one.

“So now you want to get married again?” His voice came hoarse in her ears.

"It's not what I had in mind," she replied when he finished untying all the strings and ran the corset under her arms. “You know that, Sasuke.”

“Hmm,” he murmured and came to the front, this time, his gaze locked on hers pearly.

He pulled the sleeves of the black silk dress down and the demon's lips reached the skin of her collarbone, where he deposited a long kiss, his teeth scraping there. Hinata closed her eyes and her fingers were embedded in his black strands, enjoying the contact of his mouth. Then he went up the pale throat, where he licked from beginning to end and bit her female chin _almost_ tenderly.

The fabric gave way to her waist where it formed a tangled, her breasts were bare and she moaned when her nipples dragged through the soft fabric of his clothes. His lips met hers and took them with pleasure. Hinata felt each nerve ending vibrate each time Sasuke's hands sank into her. She didn't care when he unrolled the fabric at her waist, tearing it into pieces and abandoned her lips, down her throat, shoulders, between her breasts until he reached the belly and went down to her underwear — which was the only thing that separated her from total nudity.

"Then tell me what you have in mind," Sasuke asked, his breath blowing on the bare skin of her groin. He was very close to her core, covered only by a thin layer of dark hair.

“I...” He touched her gently with the tip of his tongue, right on her pleasure button, where he began to gently surround her; Hinata gasped, however, struggling to continue, a groan escaping her parted lips, “I don't want to marry any king or emperor.”

“You sure?” Sasuke replied, this time, separating her folders with his fingers in order to have more access to her moist intimacy. Where he slid his tongue further down, meeting the damp, narrow cavity. Hinata willingly spread her legs for him to continue. The demon sucked her hard, sinking his face there without any restraint, his fingers pressed into her round, feminine buttocks, pulling her even closer.

“Yes, Sasuke,” Hinata groaned, her eyes rolled when he penetrated her deeply with his tongue and did something like curling it inside.

Hyuuga completely melted in his mouth, moaning the demon's name tirelessly and very quietly. Her fingers tightened tightly on his hair when Sasuke made her legs spread further and closed his lips around her swollen clitoris.

“Sasuke, by the gods.” He almost laughed at the irony, but he didn't stop, he continued licking and sucking until Hinata reached the climax as intensely as possible.

It took a lot of effort for Hinata not to moan too loudly, and she would have done it, if Sasuke had not risen quickly and kissed her mouth eagerly and made her taste her own taste. Before she could recover, the demon lifted her around the waist, causing her to wrap her legs around him. He pushed her to the nearest wall and Hinata snorted.

His clothes were gone, like dust, and now the contact was skin to skin. So hot that the Empress could barely stand the close proximity between them. She looked for his lips again, and he gave her what she wanted —as he always did— and while he kissed her, he let her feel his erection so close, showing how much he craved for her; how much he wanted her.

In a deep sigh between his lips, already well lubricated due to the intense orgasm she had minutes ago, Hinata waited eagerly to receive him inside. As if reading her thoughts, Sasuke pressed her further against the wall and positioned himself at her entrance. He separated his mouth from hers and looked her directly in the pearly eyes that were clouded with desire, only to then sink into her at once, going so deep that Hinata thought she saw stars.

The demon drew back just a little so he could penetrate her again, stronger.

"Don't close your eyes," he asked. “Look at me.”

Lost in her own lust, Hinata was also lost in the intense wave of darkness and pleasure that Sasuke was. They mingled in an extraordinary tangle of strange and intense feelings that went far beyond a demonic contract. He didn't stop possessing her, loving to see how her lips opened and closed every time he hit the exact spot of her deepest pleasure; or how her eyes started to look for his in a needy way. Her breasts dangled against his chest and he lifted her up a little more just to be able to capture one of her nipples with his mouth and nibble it with his teeth.

This time Hinata screamed and he bit her a little harder, just enough, because he knew she liked it, but not enough to hurt her. The Uchiha demon could feel how close she was to spilling around his cock by the way that her intimacy squeezed him violently in pleasurable pulsations; and he longed for it, because he was also very close to his own orgasm.

Her arms encircled his neck and torso and still staring at each other, Hinata finally came in a pleasant groan, her lower belly throbbing and hoping that Sasuke would come too. His fingers closed on her hair and he kissed her savagely, sucked on her velvety tongue hard, only later on in a few more strong, deep thrusts, to come in a primitive grunt, pouring himself into her.

Panting, the Empress spread soft kisses over the demon's hot face, who appreciated the gesture, although he never admitted it out loud. Sasuke carried her to the luxurious four-poster bed, where he placed her there with exaggerated care and then pulled the sheet to cover her completely and protect her from the cold that still escaped through the small crack in the window and swung the red curtain.

Hinata curled up next to him, sleepy, she was exhausted, both from sex and from having spent the day solving the problems of the Empire. Sasuke welcomed her without saying a word, his long soft fingers lost in the long blue-black strands in a delicious caress, which made her fall asleep quickly.

He made the candles in the chandeliers go out and watched her face in the darkness, feeling the heat so human that it came from her, that it would be _so pure_ if it weren't for him.

When he first saw her, he managed to feel that she was different from all the Hyuuga and humans he had ever seen before. No human being would be able to summon a demon as powerful as he without decades of practice and knowledge; and she did it on the first try and alone. She smelled of fear and despair; but beyond that, determination. Sasuke didn't remember seeing that fierce glow in someone else before it wasn't his own family.

He always wanted to smile when he remembered the impetuous way that Hinata looked at him, without ever taking her eyes off his. She was not willing to surrender to the fate of the Hyuuga curse —which was another powerful caste of demons that threw it on her family— and he genuinely admired her for that. Hinata didn't even ask what the price would be, she only accepted it without hesitation.

The Uchiha were little invoked, because their price was not paid in life, but in death. Most demonic contracts were paid with a few years to live that were absorbed by the demons and made them stronger little by little. It was different with the Uchiha; once the contract was made, the contractor's soul would be theirs forever, condemned to be tortured and suffer forever. The amount of power that was absorbed in this way was infinitely greater than a few years of the life of worldly humans; a soul had much more power.

And Hinata had willingly given her soul to him, never seeming to regret such a decision.

When they signed the contract, he possessed her body and it was so weird, because human bodies generally didn't receive demonic possession well; they were not very resistant and it was difficult to use all powers efficiently. However, with Hinata it had been different; her body welcomed him in a way that he always found impossible, without even resisting, not to mention that he managed to use all his power as if it were in his own body.

He later discovered that Hinata was born with the gift of mediumship, but her parents sealed her as soon as the demonstrations started. She passed the seal when she invoked him. Itachi had told him that humans like that were a rarity, especially one as powerful as Hinata; and that demons usually seized these individuals to become stronger.

Sasuke no longer wanted power. At least not that way.

He could have granted her wishes and hid in the shadows while he waited for the moment when she succumbed, only instead, he found himself so interested in Hinata, that he preferred to stand beside her, watching her, taking care of her. The years made him have feelings for her and before he knew it, Sasuke seduced her into his arms until she gave more than his soul to him.

Hinata had given her heart; he was cruel, sadistic and ironic, but never with her. And she loved him. More than she thought possible. Would she still love him if she knew the other destination that awaited her? He could have sworn the answer was “yes”. She was so pure and kind.

Maybe he would never be able to admit it out loud, but he loved her too; and he had never loved anyone before.

He needed to think of a way to release her from the contract in a way that would not endanger her.

It was with these thoughts that he returned to his demon form and left the room, leaving her alone in her deep sleep.

⚸

Hinata sipped the wine, holding the glass for longer than necessary on her lips to try to hide her dissatisfaction and boredom at that horrible feast. To calm the court's spirits, she decided to accept at least the presentation of future suitors; even though she knew it would be useless and that she wouldn't change her mind about getting married.

She already had everything she wanted.

Well... almost everything.

The third suitor of the night was Kiba Inuzuka, he came from one of the kingdoms of the East and he was very beautiful, very presentable and despite his wild appearance, he was also cordial and kind. Very different from the first two suitors —which she would have discarded right away if it was not all a scam—, which were somewhat scary by the way: Orochimaru and Kisame.

She received him with respect and gave in to his good humor, laughing at the silly jokes and clever riddles. Somehow, Kiba reminded her of Naruto, just a little. They had that same happy sparkle in their eyes and really cared about their people. He would be a good suitor after all.

 _"Having fun?",_ She heard Sasuke's voice ring in her mind and the confusion was instantaneous. It had been more than a week since he had just disappeared, driving her crazy with worry and... longing. The Empress cleared her throat and settled in her chair. " _For those who didn't want to get married, you look very happy."_

“It's all right?” Kiba asked, the brown eyes reminded her of cute puppies.

“Sure, why wouldn't you be? Go on”, she asked politely.

 _"I don't want to get married, Sasuke",_ she thought back in response, knowing that he would be able to get it. Silence. _"Speaking like that, it looks like you are... jealous."_

Hinata felt a chill run down her spine and a warm touch, like a breath, hit her right ear. She could feel Sasuke's presence right there, and if she could risk it, she would bet he had his expression closed, his eyes red-hot.

 _"Why do you think I would be jealous of a human like you?"_ he replied acidly. Yes, he was jealous and would not admit it out loud. He also had no intention of hurting her with such words, he was just angry for all that... Too much human proximity.

And yet it hurt her. Hinata took a deep breath and took another sip of wine.

 _"I don't know, tell me"_ , her tone was hurt.

“Want to take a walk in our conservatory?” she asked her guest, who accepted without thinking twice.

Sasuke wanted to grunt, watching her go with that dog face. He did not follow her so as not to be close to committing an atrocity; he realized too late that he shouldn't have talked to her like that. He had been away for a few days, thinking of a solution and the only one he had found seemed too absurd, it would not be the kind of destiny that she thought Hinata would fit into.

Instead of staying there, seeing her happy with someone other than him, he left again. He would look for a way to save her.

 _"From you?"_ A voice whispered in the back of his mind. If he wasn't going crazy, he could have sworn it was something like conscience —that it was worse than madness.

⚸

Another week without any sign of Sasuke. Although she was hurt by his words, Hinata couldn't help but miss him or worry about him. She knew that he was not obliged to stay there with her —he never had been— and that he probably had issues to resolve —or who knows what the hell demons did in their spare time— but even so, he never disappeared for so long.

She felt so foolish to love him. She was human and he was a demon, they could never be together, not as she wished at least. She didn't want to get married, because she would lose him and that was not what she wanted. She wanted to stay in his arms, every night, as long as possible. It didn't matter if it meant that she was a corrupted being, a cursed one, if she could be next to Sasuke, she would be fine. However, he did not love her; perhaps he saw it as merely amusement, who could say?

Sasuke hardly expressed anything but desire, irony or irritation. Who can say talk about something as human as love? He really should have cared little whether she wished get married or not. The presentation of the suitors had come to an end and she still had not given an answer to any of them for sheer education and to maintain the small theater.

The sound of knocking on the door stopped her from combing her long blue-black locks and rose from the dressing table. Her heart pounded in the hope that it would be Sasuke, but she already knew it wasn't, he would never need to knock on the door. Still, she went in the direction of the noise and tightened her dark robe around her body before opening the door.

She couldn't help but widen her eyes when she saw the strange figure of Orochimaru standing there; she was being successful in avoiding him most of the time. Even with all the strangeness, Hinata took a serious stance and crossed her arms over her large bust.

“Lord Orochimaru,” she greeted him in a low voice. “What brings you here at this hour?”

“Your Majesty.” A yellow smile appeared on his face; the eyes that resembled a snake made her shiver. “Sorry for the inconvenience, but I would like to have a more private conversation, so I came here.”

“Right,” Hinata agreed, having a bad feeling about it. “There is no one here, you can talk, my lord.”

“I would like something more private, Majesty.” The Empress's expression closed instantly in a perfect mask of seriousness and she felt the blood rise to her bubbling face, totally outraged by his lack of education.

“How dare you?” she hissed, not bothering to contain the irritation in her voice. “Get out of my way, Lord Orochimaru. Before I make you regret those words!”

His smile widened and instead of retreating, Orochimaru pulled a dagger from his belt and advanced towards her. The blade was pressed hard against the female throat, but not enough to pierce. Hinata lost her breath and opened her eyes wide.

“I'm afraid that is impossible, Your Majesty. Or should I say: Cursed Empress.” He pushed her into the room and closed the door with his foot. Eyes still wide, she couldn't even blink. “It wasn't quite the reaction I was expecting, I must admit. That angel face of yours must deceive everyone, but I know the truth, Hinata.”

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Hinata swallowed, the muscles in her body reset.

“I'm not like the others, Hinata,” Orochimaru warned. “I know what your family is, what they did. Do you think that only the Hyuuga made pacts with demons disguised as entities and gods? I am here, because I know that you have achieved something that I have been looking for centuries. You summoned an Uchiha.”

“Even if that were true, what do you expect me to do?” She wanted to know at the same time that she was thinking of a way out. After all, dying like that would be unacceptable.

"Summon him here," he said in a machiavellian whisper.

Seeing that pretending to be disagreed would not work, Hinata went on to another approach,

“You know well that even if I invoke him here, it won't do any good. Only those who perform the ritual are entitled to the request.” The sound of his laughter echoed in the room in an uncomfortable way, Hinata did not understand the reason. “What is so funny?”

“So silly, you are more innocent than I imagined, Majesty.” He played with the blade through Hyuuga's thin skin, until he pierced it just enough for a small trickle of blood to escape. He approached and licked the place for a long time, then looked up at her, holding her chin tightly to force her to face him. “The Uchiha are sort of a special demon caste and you should already know this. But apparently, you don’t know that to invoke them, it needs a ritual performed by at least five people. The energy needed to summon them was too much for only one person to get, so the amount of human blood was absurd, but” he rolled his tongue and released her chin, “you managed to do it all by yourself. It’s important to know that Uchiha’s can grant requests to more than one person if the person invoking them allows it. So, summon your Uchiha _here, now._ ”

Despite everything, Hyuuga was not afraid. She wondered if what was happening at the moment was a reflection of the curse her family carried, if in the end it was impossible to escape her destiny. She didn't know what kind of person Orochimaru was, which meant that she couldn't trust something as powerful as a demon's wish for him. She would rather die than put her empire at risk again; the people had already suffered too much and she would never allow something like this to happen again.

“Okay,” she murmured, now she was aware that Orochimaru would not kill her, because he needed her to perform the ritual. “But we need to go to my ritual place.”

“You better not try to be funny, Majesty, otherwise I will kill you. And believe me, it won't be the quick and painless way,” he threatened and Hinata believed every word.

“I will not do anything, my lord. Just follow me,” she asked quietly. She had already made a plan in her mind, now it was just to make it work.

Hinata guided him out of the room towards her secret refuge. Orochimaru kept an eye out, waiting for some sort of adventure, which unbelievably did not happen. She already knew the path by heart, she could do it with her eyes closed, so she didn't care when there was no more light at the end of the dark stone stairs. Or when she had to go further down until she reached the cramped, smelly space that hid her temple.

Standing there, Hinata looked for the crack and pushed for the door to open. Orochimaru pushed her inside without any care, his eyes attentive to everything around.

"It is a beautiful ritual place," he praised sincerely. “I am not impressed that you have to do it hidden. What would your people think if they knew that their Empress made contracts with demons instead of praying to the gods?”

She smiled small; she would probably be executed, Empress or not.

In silence, she walked to the corner that held the huge shelf, filled with ingredients used in rituals. He didn't see it as a threat, since he knew exactly what she needed. She placed the glass jar of lamb's blood on the wooden table and pulled her hair forward; the pearly eyes turned to Orochimaru, waiting for him to approach with the dagger and cut a piece of her hair.

This time the man approached cautiously and held the strands between his fingers, cut more than he should on purpose, just to irritate her and Hinata pressed her lips in a straight line; which only served to elicit a contemptuous smile from him. Aware that he was still attentive, she spread the strands in a circle and then turned away from him, facing the table.

She bent down to pick up the parchment under the stone plate and felt around there, looking for the ceremonial dagger she always left there. Orochimaru did not seem to have suspected her little delay, until she finally found the cable and held it tightly. She pulled the dagger along with the parchment at once and turned to face him as quickly as she could. Hinata attacked him in a low and ferocious blow and managed to hit him in the stomach, where she pierced; blood spurted on her hand, but the man didn't move an inch, it was as if he had just been hurt.

"You can't kill me, you stupid bitch," Orochimaru hissed, amused by her dumbfounded expression. “I've been alive for a long time, I'm not human anymore, but I still don't have what I want.”

With a violent tug, Orochimaru grabbed her by the neck and threw her on the floor in the very center of the circle, choking her. He kept one hand on her and with the other took the dagger from where she had stabbed him; he did not hesitate to insert the blade in a clean, deep blow directly into her belly and then take it out at once. Hinata screamed in pain and felt her head spin. The blood started to drain and she just didn't have the strength to fight, since his grip on her neck didn't stop.

The man dropped the dagger and with her lying there, he began to use her blood to draw the necessary symbols for the ritual. Gradually, Hyuuga began to lose consciousness; however, she woke up again when she felt the blade pierce her again, this time, at a point between her ribs, the blade going through the fabric and tearing at her skin. She screamed again and knew it was useless, because the sound hardly passed through the thick stone wall. She felt her whole body burn and her eyes got wet. She needed to stay awake.

She needed.

Orochimaru finished making the drawings and left her aside for a while to enjoy his work. Looking at the ceiling and blinking slowly, Hinata started to succumb, her breathing was getting harder and harder and she felt a lot of pain while doing it. Her lungs burned red hot and she could no longer feel the moist tissue of her own blood where she had been stabbed.

He still hadn't started to say the words when the candle lights went out at once. And it was then that Hinata felt his presence, stronger than on any other occasion. She felt fury, anger and... fear. Sasuke appeared in a dark cloud of smoke, his eyes flashing red, his horns burning.

“Who dared to hurt my woman?” Sasuke's voice came in a guttural growl and all the glass jars shattered at the same time.

The man stared at the demon, unable to believe what he saw. There was so much power in him, he felt his knees buckle without permission and he could barely look at him in the eye, such was his strength and demonic aura.

“An Uchiha,” Orochimaru stammered, delighted.

Sasuke's gaze alternated between the man and Hinata, who was already beginning to lose consciousness. Another growl escaped his throat, more furious than before, and in a quick movement, the demon grabbed Orochimaru from the floor with both hands and pushed him hard against the wall. The man gasped, but said no more words.

“I know you, circumventing contracts, don't you, Orochimaru?” Sasuke roared, a supernatural wind danced violently inside the room, the broken glass shattered into even smaller pieces. “You wanted so badly to see an Uchiha and now you're going to die looking at one, you insignificant insect.”

Without any pity, Sasuke stuck one hand through the other's abdomen and pulled it back, his guts came together and started to drain grotesquely. Orochimaru did not make a sound and did not need to, because the demon raised his hand again and held his head firmly, then smashed the skull completely. His eyes bulged out and hung, and the rest of his skin stretched like disgusting goo.

Sasuke released the man's lifeless body and ran to Hinata, who was already very close to dying. Her blood was spread in a large puddle around her and her pearly eyes were losing the shine that he adored. He held her carefully in his arms and in a matter of just a second, he appeared in her room.

He deposited the limp body on the bed and wiped Orochimaru's blood from his hands before returning to her side and starting to say,

“Hinata, don't close your eyes, look at me.” Hinata had great difficulty in assimilating what was happening, Sasuke seemed so far away. It was almost as if she was dreaming, except that her body hurt a lot. “I'm here now. I need you to stay awake.”

“Hmm, Sas... uke?” she muttered sleepily. “Glad you're here, I missed you.”

“I know, love, I'm here, don't worry. Look at me, don't die, Hinata. Damn it, you can't!” he said, distressed. Nothing was going according to his plans.

“Thank you,” Hinata thanked him sincerely. He knew she was talking about the requests he granted her. “I love you, Sasuke.”

“Don't say it now, you'll be fine,” Sasuke promised and tore his wrist with a sharp nail, black blood gushed and he brought it to the Empress's already pale lips. “Come on, drink it.” Hinata looked away, dizzy, when she tasted acid on the tip of her tongue, it tasted like death. “Come on, Hinata, drink.”

Sasuke forced his wrist to her lips and just like that Hinata started to drink his blood. It was the only way to save her. He didn't care if she hated him afterward, as long as she stayed alive and well. He had been too careless to leave without being sure that she would be safe and now Hinata was there, on the verge of death. He had finally found the answers to his own questions, he could free her from the contract and the Hyuuga curse, all in one shot, the only thing he needed was for her to consent.

He would take her to a beautiful temple and show her family's old and abandoned scriptures and then tell the truth about their contract price. If she didn't want him to disappear in front of her in the same instant, he would have held her beautiful face in his hands and confessed his worldly love and asked her to marry him.

Yes. A real wedding, in which he would share his blood with her and in a demonic ritual would transform her into an Uchiha; into a demon like him. Itachi told him that it would only be possible if she was very special. And well, Hinata was. Sasuke always knew. They loved each other, so she would accept, she should accept.

An empire that worshiped gods being ruled by demons. Great irony. But Sasuke would do it if he were on her side. He had never experienced love, especially one as pure and devout as hers.

_He needed Hinata._

She choked on the blood and her eyes rolled, her body started to convulse and Sasuke held her so she wouldn't drown in her own saliva and not get hurt. Hinata continued to tremble for an entire minute, which seemed like an eternity. Then she screamed, very loudly, as if she were under the worst pain in the world.

Sasuke managed to hear the sound of hurried footsteps coming from the corridor along with a commotion, and then the knock on the door began.

“Your Majesty, is everything okay? I can enter?” It was one of the guards, he could hear the sound of other people murmuring worried.

The demon was quick to acquire her sweet voice and say,

“It's okay, it was just a nightmare, you can go back to sleep. I'm sorry.”

“Are you sure everything is fine?”

“Yes, please, go back to your quarters” s(he) replied more firmly, his red eyes never leaving Hinata's face, which now, had completely blacked out.

He stood there, waiting for her to wake up. Her heartbeat was so slow and low that if it weren't for his keen hearing, he might have thought that she was dead. The breathing was also weak and each inhaled seemed to come with great difficulty.

Again, Sasuke thought things shouldn't be happening that way. If by chance she didn't survive, he would suffer from regret forever for not being honest with her long before. And her soul would be doomed to suffer for eternity. He removed her bloodstained clothes and burned them with his bare hands; then he went around the places where she had been carefully stabbed, realizing that the wounds were already closing.

The demon pulled the blanket up to keep her warm and stayed there, watching over the only woman he ever loved.

⚸

Hinata's dreams were always very alive (nightmares too), in them, she was able to identify smells, flavors and touches. She also felt pain and pleasure more intensely than a normal person. Everything was always too synesthetic and too confusing; at that moment it seemed even worse.

Hinata opened her eyes, the vision was still blurred and her head was spinning. She didn't know where she was, except that it was so, so dark, it was amazing that she could see something a hand in front of her. She felt her body very hot, more than she was used to and when she got up staggering, she realized that the nakedness embraced her. Besides, she felt something different inside her, something powerful, almost uncontrollable. Her senses seemed much more refined and she couldn't understand why.

She wanted to understand where she was, what was going on and why it was so dark there. Her memories were still too confusing, except that she vaguely remembered seeing Sasuke in his demon form. As she tried to remember the rest, she felt a sharp twinge in her head that made her retreat.

“Is anyone there?” Her voice echoed in the pitch.

Afraid, Hinata moved on in search of something. It was the weirdest dream ever. She had no idea of time in there, so she didn't know how long she had wandered before finally finding a wall. She stopped in front of it and touched it carefully; it was icy and had a texture as smooth as silk. When she withdrew her hand, the wall began to turn into a mountain of translucent crystals that resembled a gigantic mirror.

Hyuuga lost her breath and had nothing to do with the beauty of the crystals, but with her own reflection. Hinata looked at herself, reflected there in complete shock. Her eyes were no longer like pearls, now they were bright red and intense, she could still see the milky shade of lavender as if the colors were fighting each other. A black inscription had appeared on her forehead, drawn in a way that resembled branches intertwined with flowers that descended to the beginning of the bridge of her nose. But the most surprising thing was the pair of horns on the side of her head. They were big and gray, starting at their temples and moving upward in a curve, the ends almost touching the end. Her hands now had nails that were too sharp and too big and black.

She put her hand over her head in disbelief, feeling the rough texture of _her horns_.

“What...?”

“It was the only way to save you.” Hinata turned to hear the voice so well known, that brought delight to her ears, now, more sensitive.

Sasuke was standing there in front of her in the form of a demon, only he was a little different than she remembered. Now he had three strokes on his chin, the middle one bigger than the rest, it was like the inscriptions on her own forehead. Sasuke also had something, they were two pairs of symmetrical scratches, which resembled the claws of a beast; his eyes shone with blood.

“What is happening? Isn't that a dream? Where I am?” Hinata wanted to know, more confused than before and took a step towards him. “Sasuke?”

His expression was a perfect mask of coolness and seriousness. He didn't even blink when she took another step towards him.

“It's not a dream, Hinata. This place is one of countless plans for what humans like to call Hell,” he replied in a hoarse whisper. “You were dying and I couldn't let that happen, so I made you one of us. One of me.”

Hinata was holding his gaze for a while and felt her lips tremble.

“Why would you do that? I am worthless to you.”

"No wonder you think that," he admitted in the same tone as hers.

“If I died, wouldn't I pay the price of our contract? So why, Sasuke? Why did you do that?”

This time, Sasuke cut the distance between them and pulled her into a tight hug. Hinata felt every nerve ending in her body respond to his touch and her body vibrated with joy. It was inevitable not to hug him back tightly, for fear that he would disappear again. Skin on her skin, he as naked as she was.

“I could never let you pay such a high price, Hinata.” His face sank into her neck, his hand curled in her long, bluish-black hair. “I love you and would not allow your soul to be condemned to torture and suffering for eternity. As the selfish being that I am, I turned you into that, so you could stay alive and...” He pulled his face away and looked her straight in the eye, passed his thumb across her full lips. “With me. Sorry.”

Her eyes filled with tears and it returned to the lovely shade of shiny pearls. He had just said that he loved her. He loved her so much that he couldn't bear to be without her. Her, who was a mere mortal, so mundane.

Hinata shook her head in denial several times.

“Do not apologize. Sasuke, I love you. I love you,” she said as if it were a prayer.

The female lips crushed against his with violence, searching for his taste; for the first time savoring the love she longed for. She didn't care what she was now, everything Sasuke had done, had been for her, so they could be together. Whether she was human, a demon or an Uchiha, it didn't matter.

Sasuke sat there, in the dark, and made her sit on his lap. He kissed her breasts with lust, sucking on her pink nipples and pinching them with his teeth. Hinata rolled over his member until she started to feel _her_ Uchiha getting hard, her own intimacy getting wet by the constant friction between the two. He wrapped his hand tightly in her hair and pulled her down, the tip of his erection touched her wet slit and she gasped, feeling him suck her harder.

With the other hand, he slapped one of the round buttocks willingly and squeezed, making her sit on him all at once. Sasuke sank to the bottom and Hinata moaned loudly in approval as she felt him fill her completely, her intimacy pulsing desperate for him. The _new_ Uchiha started to descend to climb on the hard member without being able to count the moans of excitement; while the demon squeezed her so tightly that his fingerprints stayed on the pale skin of Hinata's waist, buttocks and back.

And he went faster, holding the outlined waist, made for sin, with both hands, the male fingers sinking into her peach-textured skin, and started helping her up and down, getting in hard. Her screams drove him crazy and he groaned with her in an animalistic way, unable to contain his own excitement.

“Come on, baby, come for me, all over me,” Sasuke asked, his lips trailing down her throat.

“Ah, ah, Sasuke, Sasuke!” Hinata shouted his name and came in a wave so intense that her entire body trembled on top of him. He captured her lips between his and put it in her again until he came.

He continued to kiss her, his tongue curling over hers and sucking long. When they separated, it was Hinata who broke the silence by asking,

“And now? What do I do?”

He smirked.

“Now that you are _my wife_ , I will teach you everything about being an Uchiha demon. And by the way, the horns look really good on you.” Hinata blinked several times, then smiled back, her cheeks turning red.

“I hope this is a compliment.”

* * *

⚸

“Your Majesty, Your Majesty!” Shizune, one of Hinata's personal servants, came running and opened the bedroom door without knocking.

The Empress got up from the bed, startled and approached, holding the maid by the shoulders carefully.

“Breathe, Shizune, what happened? Why the hurry?” She frowned, worried.

“You have a guest, he is waiting for you to receive him in the throne room.”

“Guest?” Hinata asked more to herself than to Shizune, but even so, she nodded. “Let them know I'll be down in a minute.”

The maid nodded and bowed for a long time, then left her alone. Hinata thought who could be, even more without being announced. She dressed and combed her hair before putting the black crown on top of her head and leaving the room. In quick, silent steps, she descended to the throne room that was clogged with nobles, entranced by something she was unaware of.

Hinata sat in the huge throne chair, which was ornamented with gold and platinum and waited patiently, to know the reason for such a commotion. She sat up and kept her arms on the chair. The footman came to the center of the room and he cleared his throat before saying,

“Emperor Sasuke Uchiha of the Susanoo Empire.”

She was unable to hide her surprise when the human figure of Sasuke appeared at the door to the throne room; dressed in the most noble way possible in dark colors and ornaments of silver lines in his dark tunic. His eyes were not red as she knew, but of the purest onyx, black and shiny. His hair was also longer, slicked back neatly.

He walked until he was close to the throne, the excited buzz of the people around them was the only sound present. Hinata's heart was beating very fast and hard and she had no reaction to that moment. Feeling her legs were numb and a little limp, the Empress of Norian stood up, her pearly eyes on her guest.

“As announced, I am Emperor Sasuke Uchiha, it is a pleasure, Your Majesty.” Sasuke took her hand full of rings between his and brought it to his lips, where he placed a long kiss. She saw when his eyes went red, just for a second, before returning to normal. And with a small smile, discreet, but that touched her more than anything, he added, “And before you ask me, I'm here to marry you.”

A unanimous sound of surprise was heard in the hall. Hinata smiled, her hand continued between his when she replied,

“Of course, my lord.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all had appreciate it. I don't have idea how formal language worked in a medieval in english, so sorry for the lack of verisimilitude. And yet, I am working on my smut in english too, it's a bit strange yet. lol
> 
> Tell me what you think! Thanks for read my fanfiction, until next history. :)


End file.
